Ball valves are used for many purposes in industrial and other service. The solid ball elements of such valves are relatively heavy, especially in large valves. Ball valves are desirable in many cases because of their simple operating characteristics and their ability to be opened and closed quickly. For this reason, they are often used at locations where a valve must be closed or opened quickly in case of fire. The relatively heavy weight of such valves may also increase their cost.